


Hidden Moments

by Enchanting Fujin (Jadzialana)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzialana/pseuds/Enchanting%20Fujin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble, taking a moment to look at what isn't normally seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Moments

Category: Games, Final Fantasy VIII, One-shot  
Warnings: None  
Author: Enchanting Fujin

Hidden Moments

The sunlight poured in through the window of the dorm room, lighting up the cool tint of the paint. A thin figure sits before the small dorm issue mirror, a silver handled brush in hand. One stroke, two, three... the soft bristles smooth and shape, making soft strands shine in the light. 

A smart-looking figure, encased in perfect order... much like the room surrounding. Neatly arranged, uncluttered, but not wholly Spartan. Soft touches around the room lighten the severity~ a pale blue nightgown, neatly folded and placed atop the simple bed's pillow; a small music box next to a figurine of a dancer, set carefully upon a shelf. 

A sweet smelling perfume bottle, perched beside a gold-toned frame by the bedside. In the picture, a golden god, his arms draped over the shoulders of two companions sitting upon the edge of a dock~ a pale-skinned girl and a large chocolate brother-in-arms. 

Taking a moment to study her face, the trim figure stands, the feel of the black patch an interesting mix of smooth and soft between her fingers. Sighing, she looks once more into the mirror, slipping the patch on. She stands, smoothes her uniform and turns to leave, closing the door behind her. 

As the door closes, a cloud passes by, dimming the light... some things are hidden always, unless one takes the time to look....

 

 

( Originally posted to fanfiction.net - http://www.fanfiction.net/~enchantingfujin )


End file.
